


Leave Some Pie For Santa

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Adorable Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Young, Christmas Fluff, Dean Loves Pie, Digital Art, Fledgling Castiel, Holidays, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: Kids Dean and Cas secretly wait for Santa to come





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).




End file.
